


She remembered

by Mushaloons



Series: One shot OTPS [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flashback, PTSD Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushaloons/pseuds/Mushaloons
Summary: While comatose in a hospital room, Sam reflects on her relationship with Josh.





	She remembered

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fucking crap I didn't do a Kidge fanfic for once. Well. This is my noncanon otp of Until Dawn.

She first met him when she was four and him five. The Washingtons had invited her and her mother over as a get together of some sort. He was shyer then, dressed all preppy in a collared sweater and khakis. But she remembered him tugging on Hannah's braids and playing tea time with them, clearly okay with her around. He kissed her on the nose goodbye then, lips sticky from lollipops.

She first spoke to him one on one was in third grade. They were playing soccer, third grade against fourth, when an overly competitive kid kicked too hard and the ball slammed into her nose. He had spent the entire day with her in the nurse's office, telling stories and jokes that made her laugh, even if it made the pain throb even worse. She remembered how he got lectured and grounded for a whole week since he skipped classes, but he just winked at her and shrugged when she tried to apologize.

She first kissed him at Beth's house party. She was thirteen and probably the most innocent person there, and he had just started dating another girl with looks she couldn't even compare to her own. Either they were drunk or high on a whim, but she could still replay the exactly moment their lips touched, how soft his gaze was on her. She remembered how awkward their encounters after were for a while.

She first beat him at Mario Kart DS when they were both fifteen. He had complained at the fact that they had exactly 88 days of being the same age, and that had thrown him off his game. She remembered how she gloated in front of his pouting face, only for him to tickle the shit out of her.

Then the memories began to turn sour. Hannah began to increasingly obsess over Mike, and that caused a strain on their relationship, prompting him to lash out at her. She stopped visiting as often after that. Then the Winter Lodge Event of 2014 happened. She was forced to identify the body alongside with him. He didn't even yell at her, just walked around, quiet. 

She had thought everything was settled when he invited them back to the lodge a year later, pushing aside her suspicions. He still smiled, still made jokes, still tried to make everything bright when the Wendigos and the Psycho came after them. When she found out it was him she almost choked. Him, the boy who made her happy when her parents announced their divorce. The same boy who mercilessly tortured them into near death.

Thankfully, they all made it out alive. Even him. But now she was stuck in this stupid coma from tripping after blowing up the lodge. All she wanted was to wake up now, but she was frozen. Paralyzed. 

Sam remembered the good old days from when she was a kid. She remembered the countless trips to McDonalds, the violet-eyed cashier that he used to hit on no matter what job she worked at and even though they were at least a decade apart, the amusement park where he accidentally got looped in with the performers. All those memories that got ruined when they pulled that stupid prank. And a small part of her could understand why he hurt them. How he can’t forgive them. 

Eventually she was going to stop thinking about those nights, and go to college and marry a lawyer or something. Then have kids and lead that perfect American dream happily ever after. All while a boy who just wanted his sisters back would probably rot in jail and mental facilities for the rest of his life. But she knew neither would forget.

Right now though, she just wanted to lay there with good moments, back when they were both innocent. 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I used to fully flesh out these end notes? Well I went the PewDiePie route and stopped using proper grammar. Also I hoped you like this, since I've got two other drafts of stories that I seriously need to finish that aren't Voltron-centric. (It's Yuri On Ice and PJO in case you wanna know.)


End file.
